Damien Usher (Pyschopasta)
|gender = Male|height = 1.75m"|weight = 52kg|hair = Black|eyes = Grey|loyalty = Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry S.P.E.W Department of Magical Law Enforcement Slug club|image = image= |-|Human Form= |-|Werecat Form= |job = None|animagus = Jaguar|patronus = Domestic Cat}} Damien Isaac Usher (b. 20 January, 1980) was a pure-blood wizard of the influential Usher family; he was the only child of Victor and Victoria Usher. The son of a wealthy baron, Damien was indoctrinated with an importance of carrying out his father's work of becoming one of the most popular bachelors in London. He was afflicted with Ailurothropy during his childhood, as a result of an attack by Voldemort. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was Sorted into Ravenclaw house. Damien was regarded by students to be the best young wizard Hogwarts has had thus far. He was also a friend of Harry Potter whom his father gave James Potter The Will of The Phoenix, but was now skeptical after Draco Malfoy revealed to the public that Damien was a werecat. After his biggest secret is revealed, he became reclusive; staying inside his Common room till he is visited by Harry whom he forgives him for not telling the truth. Damien then tells him how he became infected with Ailurothropy and how he got it. After he fought against the Death-Eaters in the second Battle For Hogwarts, Harry's son is born, of whom he named Damien the godfather. Every now and then Damien will begin multiple journeys to reach his goal to stop Voldemort's plans to rule the wizarding world. Biography Early life Damien was born on 20 January, 1980 to Victor and Victoria Usher. His father was the most wealthiest wizard in all of London and encountered the werecat Belial Nightshade, who was escaped trial for killing prostitutes. Victor was just walking down the alleyways and didn't realize that Nightshade was a werecat, as Nightshade pretended to be a Muggle tramp. Nightshade already knew who the Usher family was because of his countless days stalking the family home. This gives Nightshade an opportunity to target the family, as Nightshade decided to target his son first. As the nearly five-year-old Damien slept peacefully in his bed, Nightshade forced his way in through the window. Though Victor was able to get there in time to drive Nightshade off with powerful spells, he was unable to prevent him from completing his evil goal. Damien became infected with Ailurothropy and he became a werecat himself. His parents took him to various healers and tried their best to make him a normal boy, but there was no cure for his condition. But Headmaster Albus Dumbledore made special accommodations allowing Remus to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts years Damien attended Hogwarts and was Sorted into Ravenclaw. To secure his safety, as well as that of his peers, Damien would be brought to the Shrieking Shack once a month for his transformations in order to prevent him from attacking other students. However, this isolation caused him to attack himself out of frustration. This, and the painful monthly transformations, made the villagers of Hogsmeade mistake his screams for that of violent ghosts. Dumbledore, wanting to keep the truth of these noises a secret, encouraged these rumors. Thus, the building was dubbed the Shrieking Shack, which held the reputation for being the most haunted building in Britain. Damien became the very best of friends with fellow Gryffindor's Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. He kept his status as a werecat a secret from all of the students at Hogwarts, including Harry, Hermione, and Ron, his fellow Marauders and future Order members. He made up stories to explain his monthly disappearances, such as that his father was ill and he needed to go home to visit him. He was terrified that they would desert him once they found out what he truly was. However, Harry, Hermione, and Ron worked out the truth during their second year, and due to their acceptance of who Damien was, and their unusually strong friendship with him, they decided to learn how to become Animagi in order to keep Damien company during his transformations, as a werecat is more dangerous to humans than werewolves. By their fifth year, Harry was able to become a black panther, and Hermione was able to become a lioness, animals large enough to keep the feline Damien in check. Ron, meanwhile, was able to become a rat like his pet, Scavers. Once a month during the full moon, Damien, Harry and Hermione would sneak out of the castle under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, transform, get into the Whomping Willow, walk down the tunnel and meet up with Damien in the Shrieking Shack. Under their influence, Damien became tame; his body was still a cat's, but his mind became less so when he was among them. The four of them soon left the Whomping Willow and would roam among the school grounds and Hogsmeade by night. Eventually, this group of friends came to call themselves the Marauders, and Damien's friends nicknamed him "scratchy" because of his habit of sharpening his claws. Damien was a good student, but also a prankster. He and Harry would sometimes join Ron's brothers in detention for mischief-making, though they did not get into as much trouble as their other friends. It's unlikely that any other Hogwarts students ever found out as much about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade as they did and Harry, Ron, Damien and Hermione used their knowledge of it to write the Marauder's Map and signed it with their nicknames along with Remus, Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew. Physical appearance Damien was described as having a pale face with premature lines, and black hair. The lines on his face and his greying hair were the results of the great deal of stress his body underwent with each full moon. His clothing is consistently shabby and patched, presumably because of his inability to find a decently-paid job due to his status as a werecat. In 1993, he sported a buzz cut. He had scars cutting across his face and given Damien's comments on werecat inflicted injuries being cursed wounds that are unlikely to fully heal after Belial Nightshade's attack on Severus Snape (who was attending the household on a weekly visit. He was also quite short, standing five feet, seven inches tall. In his werecat form, he was a large beast with dark brown fur, and the only differences between his appearance and that of a true cat being his long grotesque limbs and human eyes. Personality and traits Damien was compassionate, intelligent, tolerant, levelheaded, peaceful, selfless, brave, kind, and good-natured. Despite having suffered a great deal of prejudice in his life due to his Ailurothropy, he managed to retain an ability to see the good in almost everybody and was extremely forgiving. Damien also had an excellent sense of humor. When he was a student at school he was also part of the Marauders. However, unlike his friends, he never partook in bullying. He hence could be described as the most mature and responsible one of the group. He even became a prefect in his fifth year. Also he was able to, or at least would try to maintain civil conversation with those he did not get along well with. Damien was unusually perceptive, with an uncanny ability to guess the thoughts of those around him. This is especially clear in his conversations with Harry Potter, such as his intuiting that Harry was afraid that he thought he couldn't handle working with the boggart. He was a gifted student, with a rare flair for his subject and a profound understanding of his peers. He was, as ever, drawn to the underdog, and Neville Longbottom especially benefited from his wisdom and encouragement. His perceptive nature is a rather ironic trait, given that cats are rather intuitive and astute judges of character and communicate primarily through body language, a skill that Damien was extremely developed and talented at. True to being a Ravenclaw, Damien was quite courageous. Nonetheless, he suffered deep-seated feelings of shame and fear of rejection which, in certain situations, led him to consider backing down. His greatest weakness was that, in his desperate longing to belong and be liked, he was neither as brave or honest as he should have been at times. Damien once claimed that he was cowardly, because he was unable to bring himself to tell Dumbledore that he is an Animagi, as it would have meant that he had betrayed Dumbledore's trust, which meant everything to him. Perhaps the most critical example of this was his temptation to join Harry, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger on Dumbledore's mission and abandon his veil of secrecy because he was afraid that their families would be ashamed of him being a werecat. However, ultimately he came to his senses. He also has been noted to dislike the form of his Patronus as it takes the shape of a cat. Damien was disgusted by all things feline as they reminded him of his condition, and due to this has been known to deliberately cast a non-corporeal Patronus, particularly when in the company of others, for fear it would give him away as a werecat. The irony of this is that his desires to belong and be liked are that cats are social animals, and often act in the interests of their pack, much like Damien's self-sacrificing nature, making him rather cat-like even in his human form. In many ways, he represents the best parts of cats, including his intelligence, adaptability, nurturing instincts, and his fierce desire to protect his loved ones. His Boggart is a full moon, reflecting on his terror of transforming near humans. It also shows his hatred of his condition. Damien's nurturing instincts were incredibly feline. Due to his position being that of a moderator, teacher (sometimes), and nurturer, Damien fits the pack position of the sergeant, looking after and teaching younger cats - in this case his students and younger Order members - and keeping his friends in line, albeit with limited success at times. In contrast to Damien's more competitive and combative nature, Damien was far more peaceful, reserved, and prone to negotiation despite his nature as a werecat. This is symbolic of how cats often tend to fight for dominance versus the more pragmatic and somewhat democratic nature of cats in a pack who organize themselves peacefully unless threatened. However, Damien was by no means weak and marched into battle against Voldemort's soldiers like a true warrior. Damien referred to Voldemort by name, unafraid of the Dark Lord or his loyal Death Eaters. After losing all hope of reconciliation with Harry gone with his new wife, Damien had every reason to succumb to depression and despondency. However, he retained his appreciation for the good people existing in his life and continued to draw strength from them. Usher also must be likely skeptical about Divination, as Professor Trelawney stated the him positively fled when she offered to crystal gaze him (on another hand he could be merely afraid of what kind of things his friends could see, as his Ailurothropy). Magical abilities and skills Damien was an accomplished and skillful wizard, with extensive knowledge of Dark creatures. He also possessed the ability to properly impart practical and theoretical skills of defensive magic to others. Damien was capable of conjuring a corporeal cat Patronus (a mark of superior magical ability).Pottermore - New from J.K. Rowling: "DISASTROUS OPENING CEREMONY LEADS TO QUESTIONS ABOUT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP SECURITY" (Daily Prophet, 12 April 2014) He also proved to be a skillful duelist, surviving numerous battles. Possessions *'Wand': Like the vast majority of witches and wizards, it could be said that Damien's wand was most likely purchased at the age of eleven from Ollivanders, and was counted among his most valued possessions. His wand was 10¼", Cypress wood, and with unicorn hair core. *'Cottage': In 1993, Damien lived alone in a cottage in Yorkshire, England. And lived with Remus Lupin, because he and Damien have the same problem, but are different breeds of animals. Relationships Family The extent of Damien's relationship with his family is unknown, aside from how adored he was by his parents. During Damien's youth, Belial Nightshade stalked his father and the Usher family, causing Nightshade to attack Damien, when he was merely four years old. His mother and father are known to have been concerned over Damien being a werecat, believing that this condition meant their son would be unable to attend Hogwarts. However, this was proven untrue. Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Ravenclaws Category:Pure-bloods Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Only children Category:Animagi